


Червоточина

by iscalox



Series: 2018: мини R-NC-17 [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: Кью — высокоразвитый вид, давно отказавшийся от секса в физическом теле. Но это не значит, что кью отказались от секса вообще.





	Червоточина

**Author's Note:**

> Пошлый юмор, секс с использованием космического корабля

— Ромуланцы прошли через червоточину, а значит, и мы должны попытаться!

— Но их корабль в два раза меньше!

— У нас нет выбора.

Выбора и правда не было. «Энтерпрайз» окружили: с одной стороны — ромуланцы, с другой — корабли Доминиона. Оставалось только двигаться вверх, в бездонную кротовую нору, окруженную нервными всполохами голубого сияния. Жан-Люк бросил последний взгляд на экран и принял решение.

— Уходим в червоточину! — скомандовал он, надеясь, что «Энтерпрайз» пройдет, несмотря на свой размер, и корабль послушно нырнул в черноту.

А затем раздался голос. Хотя нет, не раздался — скорее, протрубил. Прогрохотал.

— Что?! — спросил он так громко, что на мгновение заложило уши. — Еще раз?

Жан-Люк удивленно переглянулся с Уильямом Райкером. Корабль осторожно продвигался по тоннелю, задевая гондолами светящиеся потоки, которые вспыхивали от каждого прикосновения. На несколько секунд воцарилось молчание, а затем голос сменил интонацию.

— А-а-ах, — протянул он с придыханием. — Продолжайте! Да, не останавливайтесь!

Стенки туннеля сжались, а затем раздвинулись снова, и так несколько раз, в быстром ровном ритме, наводящем на мысли скорее не о космических феноменах, а о рефлекторных движениях мышц. «Энтерпрайз» затрясло, и сильно.

Жан-Люк дал знак, и корабль остановился. Червоточина начала успокаиваться: дрожь палубы затихла, а тоннель постепенно прекратил пульсировать.

— Транслируйте мои слова на всех частотах, — приказал Жан-Люк и повернулся к смотровому экрану, чувствуя себя немного глупо оттого, что обращается в пустоту. — Говорит капитан корабля Федерации планет «Энтерпрайз». Вы слышите меня? Ответьте! Мы пришли с миром и не хотим доставить вам неудобства.

— Никаких неудобств, — ответил голос. Жан-Люку показалось, что теперь он звучит раздраженно. — Летите, куда летели!

Жан-Люк бросил вопросительный взгляд на Дейту.

— Корабль не пострадал, — ответил тот. — Пульсация ему не вредит, только беспокоит тех, кто находится на борту. Очевидно, ее вызвало наше присутствие, но почему, я определить не могу. Это не обычная кротовая нора, ее характеристики сильно отличаются от всего, что мы видели раньше. Но я думаю, что мы можем продолжить движение.

— Хорошо, идем дальше. Но осторожно!

«Энтерпрайз» медленно тронулась, а червоточина снова задрожала.

— А-а-а! — выдохнул голос с интонацией, больше уместной для постели. — Да, двигайтесь! Вот так, хорошо!

Райкер усмехнулся в бороду, а Жан-Люк нахмурился, потому что вдруг понял, что голос ему знаком — не тембр, а интонация. Этот нахально-развязанный тон — Жан-Люк был уверен, что уже его слышал, причем не так давно. Если точнее — во время последней встречи с Кью.

Туннель пульсировал все сильнее, так что Жан-Люку пришлось ухватиться рукой за спинку кресла, чтобы не упасть. Цвет червоточины тоже менялся: с голубоватого на нежно-розовый с вкраплениями алого.

— Как далеко до конца тоннеля?

— Точное расстояние и время полета определить невозможно, но, думаю, не меньше пятнадцати минут.

— Да, вы все делаете правильно! Именно так! — голос теперь хрипло стонал, так что Жан-Люк засомневался, правильно ли определил его обладателя. Но нет, сходство все еще было сильным. Он решился:

— Возьмите командование на себя, первый, а я должен кое-что проверить. Буду в переговорной. Докладывайте о любых изменениях!

— Есть, капитан.

***

В переговорной Жан-Люк одернул форму и, чувствуя себя даже более нелепо, чем раньше, произнес:

— Кью!

Ответа не последовало, но голос запнулся на середине длинного стона. Жан-Люк попробовал еще раз:

— Кью! Мне нужно поговорить с тобой! Срочно!

Голос совсем затих, хотя «Энтерпрайз» все так же трясло.

— Кью!

— Незачем так кричать, я слышал тебя и в первый раз! Просто мне нужно было привести себя в порядок.

На миг помещение озарила вспышка голубоватого цвета, но тут же пропала, оставив вместо себя Кью. Жан-Люк окинул его взглядом. Кью выглядел растрепанным: перекошенная форма, взлохмаченные волосы, красное лицо. По его лбу стекала большая капля пота. Если это порядок, то что было мгновенье назад?

— Объяснись, Кью!

—Ты не знаешь, что такое «порядок»? — Кью открывал рот, выговаривая слова, но голос шел не от него. Фразу протрубил все тот же бас из червоточины. Кью потряс головой, будто пытаясь привести себя в чувство, и к концу фразы ему удалось произнести слова самому.

Жан-Люк нахмурился: это подтверждало его догадку о том, кому принадлежал голос, но собственная прозорливость не радовала. Там, где Кью, жди неприятностей!

— Конечно знаю!

— Тогда что я должен объяснить? — Кью говорил хрипло и с придыханием, а голос из червоточины полностью стих.

«Энтерпрайз» немного замедлила ход, но на тряску это не повлияло: чтобы устоять, приходилось держаться за стол. Кью качка не мешала — он твердо стоял на ногах, несмотря на рвущийся из-под ног пол.

— Что здесь творится? Почему мы слышим твой голос? Что это за «не останавливайся», в конце концов? И почему он… ты… издает такие звуки, когда «Энтерпрайз»…

Кью откинул голову и застонал, прикрыв глаза, а Жан-Люк смутился и не закончил фразу.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь знать?

— Конечно хочу! — подтвердил Жан-Люк с решимостью, которой вовсе не чувствовал.

Кью приоткрыл один глаз и с сомнением посмотрел на него:

— Странно, что ты еще не догадался! Вы, существа, имеющие физическую форму, уж точно должны были понять, что происходит. Или дело лично в тебе? Уверен, что Райкер давно в курсе!

«Энтерпрайз» так тряхнуло, что Жан-Люка отбросило к стене. Кью снова застонал, откинув голову и открыв рот. Выглядело это просто неприлично: будто он собирался кончить прямо здесь, в переговорной, на виду у Жан-Люка. Тот непроизвольно опустил глаза — так и есть, брюки Кью натянулись и топорщились между ног. И это что, мокрое пятно? Жан-Люк поспешно поднял глаза и встретил насмешливый взгляд Кью.

— Я думаю, это твоя зажатость мешает. Неспособность наслаждаться жизнью!

Вот теперь Жан-Люк по-настоящему рассердился. Да, у него были подозрения, что ситуация имеет отношение к сексу, но он до последнего надеялся, что ошибся. Кью всегда ясно давал понять, что он выше физических удовольствий, всегда смеялся над людьми — и вдруг выясняется, что все это было обманом! Почему-то из-за этого насмешки Кью теперь казались в два раза обиднее.

— Это что, какая-то секс-игрушка? — Жан-Люк гневно сжал кулаки.

— Что? Конечно нет! Как ты мог такое подумать! Я не разбрасываю секс-игрушки по вселенной и всегда убираю после использования! — Кью выглядел оскорбленным и возбужденным одновременно.

— Тогда в чем дело, Кью? Что здесь творится?!

— Скажи, твой член — это секс-игрушка, Жан-Люк?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что червоточина — твой пенис?!

— Аналогия не вполне-е-е… А! — Кью вдруг обмяк и тяжело рухнул в удачно подвернувшееся кресло.

Жан-Люк поспешно отвернулся. В переговорной воцарилась тишина, которую нарушало только хриплое дыхание Кью. «Энтерпрайз» напоследок как следует тряхнуло, а затем пульсация начала затихать.

— Ты… все? — наконец спросил Жан-Люк, осторожно отпустив стол. Уже почти не трясло.

— Да, я закончил, — с притворной серьезностью ответил Кью. — Дай только отдышаться!

Только теперь Жан-Люк посмел обернуться. К счастью, Кью привел себя в порядок. Он больше не выглядел вспотевшим и растрепанным, а форма казалась чистой.

— Итак, если уж брать физиологию человека, то это — скорее анальное отверстие, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Кью. — Но, как ты понимаешь, сходство весьма условное. Мы давно уже поднялись по лестнице эволюции настолько высоко, что не должны участвовать в контакте напрямую. Глупо тратить на секс так много времени, как это делают примитивные виды вроде людей! Гораздо удобнее просто отделить нужную часть себя и заняться делами. Кстати, я должен тебя поблагодарить. В червоточину уже очень давно никто не залетал, а «Энтерпрайз»…

Жан-Люк выставил перед собой руку в тщетной попытке защититься от правды:

— Нет, замолчи, больше я ничего не хочу знать!

— Так это все? Я могу быть свободен?

«Да, уходи, и заодно сотри этот разговор из моей памяти», — больше всего хотелось сказать Жан-Люку. Но вместо этого он произнес:

— Нет, подожди. Я должен кое-что узнать.

Кью вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Много еще таких… феноменов во вселенной?

— Моих личных? Или других кью?

Других кью. Об этом Жан-Люк даже не подумал.

— Любых. Особенно в альфа-квадранте.

— Дай-ка вспомнить. — Кью начал загибать пальцы. — Двадцать восемь… нет, двадцать девять. Во вселенной, конечно, побольше.

— Они все одинаковые?

— Конечно же нет! Мы не так примитивны, как вы! Мы способны контролировать собственную сексуальную жизнь и менять средства по собственному желанию! Форма может быть произвольной. Конечно, есть испытанные, надежные варианты — «классика», так сказать. Кротовая нора, например. Или, точнее, проход. — Кью подмигнул. Жан-Люк сделал вид, что не заметил.

— А звуковое сопровождение есть во всех про… объектах?

— Нет. Думаю, это единственная червоточина с таким эффектом. Понимаешь, вид, который живет в ближайшей системе, когда-то поклонялся мне и поэтому пользовался червоточиной очень часто. Так что я поддался на их уговоры и сделал процесс более наглядным — они хотели быть уверены, что доставили своему божеству удовольствие.

— Но теперь они перестали? — с надеждой спросил Жан-Люк.

Кью закатил глаза:

— Ох уж эти примитивные виды! Стоит им продвинуться вперед на миллиметр, как их самомнение распухает до неприличных размеров. Они перестали верить в богов и решили, что больше не будут пользоваться червоточиной. Хотя я совершенно не понимаю их логики — неужели трудно лишний раз доставить удовольствие, по старой памяти? Тем более если тебе это ничего не стоит?

Жан-Люк кивнул. Коннийцы, занимавшие ближайшую солнечную систему, и правда напрочь отказывались пользоваться кротовой норой. Теперь было ясно почему. Жан-Люк не мог их осуждать.

— А другая червоточина…

— Да?

— Нет, забудь, — Жан-Люк покачал головой. — Это все, что я хотел спросить. Спасибо, что пришел на мой зов, Кью.

— Все для лучшего друга, Жан-Люк! — Кью приложил руку к сердцу. — Кстати, если хочешь испытать на своей шкуре, каково использовать…

— Нет!

— А очень зря! Ну, тогда до новых встреч, мой капитан!

Кью растаял, на мгновенье вспыхнув точно тем же оттенком голубого, что и червоточина, а Жан-Люк устало вздохнул и направился обратно на мостик по непривычно устойчивой палубе.

«Все-таки хорошо, что я не спросил про червоточину у Баджора и пророков, — подумал он. — Некоторых вещей лучше не знать».


End file.
